Wolf in the Flock
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: This was the game. This was their game, and now try as she might, she was in it now.


_**Chapter 1**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cry Wolf, but I do own the character Ronnie Spencer and her family, but nothing else.**

 **Westlake Preparatory Academy**

It had become a habit for me to wake up before my roommate; Becky Roberts was a girl who enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends. Though at a place like Westlake, not a lot of students could afford to take breaks. And others rarely stayed behind on the weekends, like Graham, who spent most if not all of his time at the tutoring center, and hosting study groups, which I had been a part of.

I had gotten up and started to get dressed in the usual Westlake school uniform, then started to brush through my long dark brown hair, half-wondering what I should do with it, then started to apply some light make up and get ready for the day.

I heard a groan from the beds and shook my head, sighing under my breath, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I said sarcastically.

Becky groaned again and sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Why's the sun always so bright?"

I laughed, "It's called Science, Princess Becky," I went to the desk to grab my books, "So where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in," I asked her.

The blond grinned playfully at me, "I was out, honey," she said.

I laughed, "Oh? Who was it this time?" I joked at Becky, who in turn gave me a look, "Bitch please, who do you think I am," she winked at me, "And who do you think it was with?"

I laughed, "No idea, that's why I'm asking you…unless, was it with that guy you've been keeping a secret all summer long and the start of the semester? The older one," I asked her.

Becky laughed, "You know it," she said proudly, "Congratulate me and take that joke back, I can keep a man," she said, as she got ready for class too.

"I wasn't implying that," I shook my head; I knew of Becky's reputation, to say that she was boy crazy and a flirt was putting it mildly. But she wasn't exactly mean or smug about it…depending on whether or not there was competition. I sighed, knowing full well that Becky didn't care if she had wrecked relationships or not, and no matter how many times I tried to lecture her, I knew Becky wouldn't change, but now with this older guy in the picture, I could only hope that, Becky wouldn't get hurt later because of it. I watched my roommate and for all intents and purposes, friend, get ready for the day too.

Becky must have noticed me staring at her from the reflection, "See somethin' you like," Becky grinned winking at me again and grabbing her nighty and throwing it at me playfully, making me come back to my senses in time enough to catch it with a laugh, "Maybe."

The blond laughed and started to put on her vest then blazer, "But seriously we've gotta get you a guy," she pointed out.

I scoffed, "Have you seen what I've have to work with here," I teased.

My roommate laughed, "Oh c'mon they're not all assholes here," she pointed out, "You've really gotta lower your standards hon'," Becky suggested to me, "I mean there's two different kinds of guys out there. The kind that wanna fuck ya', or the ones that really like ya," Becky stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the advice," I said drily and went to grab my book bag.

"Okay what I mean is…if you're expecting your first time to be special, go for the guy that likes ya'," Becky said grabbing my shoulder, "Like Graham," she smirked at me, "He likes ya' I can tell," she chuckled.

I smiled at that, "He's nice, but isn't really my type," I said lamely. It wasn't anything personal against Graham. He was an okay guy, but he seemed a bit too arrogant, and smug about how he was always right about everything.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Why? I mean you both work at the tutoring center, you organize study groups, the guy gets nervous and sweaty around you, and you're both really smart. You two are gonna be the life of the Think-tank," she said, "Unless you'd rather it be a guy like Randall," she wrinkled her nose.

I made a face at the mention of his name, "Pass. The guy's got a girl for every day of the week and for every month," I said, "And I don't feel like STDs are in this year. Besides he's hooking up with some freshman girl," I murmured as I watched Becky touch up her make up, fix her hair, and primp herself up. You'd think that she was getting ready for a date or something. I'm pretty sure, Randall slept with the whole female population of the school, with the exception of friends like the Queen of the campus, Dodger Allen, or Regina, or Mercedes. Though knowing Mercedes' reputation that seemed very likely that she did. Dodger Allen's standards seemed to be very high, and Regina, I knew that she loathed him, but I figured that might be a cover for some obvious and well-masked sexual tension. Whoever the freshman, Randall was screwing, I really hoped that she was smart enough to see through Randall's act and didn't have actual feelings towards him. You couldn't fall in love with a guy like Randall without getting your ass ripped into a new one, and if you were a girl you couldn't be friends with Randall without there being benefits or sacrifices.

Becky laughed as she put on her lipstick, "See, this is what I mean you're too picky."

I laughed with her, "Uh no sweetie, you need to see that there's guys between Graham and Randall," I pointed out.

The blond chuckled at that, "Like who," she turned to look at me, "Tom Jordan maybe?"

My roommate stared at me, and I felt my face burn a little, "Shut up," I grumbled stubbornly looking away.

Becky smiled and grabbed her blue bag and put the lipstick inside, then her textbooks too, "Hey now, cheer up. You know that he used to mess around with Regina last year, and he's up for grabs now," Becky said touching my shoulder.

I snorted and looked at her, "Thanks," I said lamely, "Let's just go to class." I wrapped my arm around Becky, and we walked out of our room together.

They walked to their first class of the morning, which was Journalism with Richard Walker. I supposed he was a good teacher, and I was well aware of the fact that he was popular amongst the students, both male and female alike. Me personally, I didn't really see the appeal. He kind of gave me weird vibes, which I couldn't explain, and just dismissed it as all my imagination and inside my head. And that really didn't help the rumors about him – one rumor had Mr. Walker sleeping with a student, another had him sleeping with a teacher, or even the dean, or that Mr. Walker had a beautiful college girlfriend. One outrageous rumor was that Mr. Walker was gay, that rumor had Becky bursting in hysterics. Of course that rumor was the source of many jokes between us. On our way, I would see familiar and numerous faces of students that were heading to their first classes of the day. Some were going to their classes others going to their sports meets, and gym classes.

I could see the hallways filling with students, and many of them were their classmates from their first period class.

One of the people was Mr. Walker, who was walking to the classroom door, "Sorry to be tardy to the party," Mr. Walker said smoothly as he walked in with an easygoing smile.

I'll give this guy credit that at least he could relate to his students, and really knew how to connect with them.

Especially the girls of the class, who I could now tell were swooning over his carefree haircut, chiseled face, and well-toned body, and obviously Becky was one of them, as the class greeted him.

He opened the door and we all filed into the computer classroom, and Becky had guided me into the front of the classroom. Teacher's pet, I thought to myself humorously. I wondered what her older college boyfriend would say about this.

I looked around as Mr. Walker made his way to the front of the classroom to where his desk and to the whiteboard, to start the class off. I looked around, doing a sweeping glance and saw Randall with his usual beanie, piercings, and usual smug arrogant laidback attitude and posture. I can honestly say that I preferred to avoid him; from what I heard he didn't have much of an opinion on the opposite sex, saw them as, for lack of a better word, holes for his tiny prick. And it really was no surprise how he was friends with the popular students. Speaking of which, I quickly noticed Dodger Allen, and her vibrant attractive orange citrusy hair, sitting on the right side of the room, at the second row, sitting and looking at her computer like a good student. I looked away from her then turned on my computer and listened to Mr. Walker talk into his lecture, getting really into it. I'll also give him this, he was really passionate about the subject he was teaching, and could be really engaging about the topic at hand. So long as he did his job, I could easily dismiss the creepy vibes he gave me.

He started up a debate about social media, and its effects on the younger generation and it's future, "So when is there a line drawn between sharing too much," Mr. Walker asked us as he leaned against his desk, "Miss Spencer," he glanced at me, "Any thoughts?"

I never handled attention well, "Um, I guess the line would be when it violates the rights of the bystanders…" I trailed off.

"Okay. Please elaborate on that," Mr. Walker asked me.

I nodded slowly, and replied, "Like…revealing the identity of your source," I stated.

"Or leaking someone's tits online," Randall interrupted with a laugh, and I honestly felt like cracking a cyanide pill with my teeth – great start to the day so far.

Mr. Walker luckily covered it up, "That too," he agreed, "Thank you Randall, we'll talk more about why that's a bad idea later," he smiled it off, "Like after class, detention," he said and Randall's face fell to my satisfaction as I disguised the laugh with a cough.

Randall looked at me and leered at me, while just continued to ignore him and pretended to be listening to Walker.

The rest of the class went by very well, and finally it was lunchtime; I got up, and felt someone tugging on jacket pulling me back, "How about you sit with us, Spence," I could hear Randall whispering to me smoothly.

"No thanks," I murmured, "I got plans," I tried to get away, and managed to avoid his grasp again.

"What with your roomie, slutty Becky," Randall hollered after me, "What are you? A dyke or something," he shouted after me, "Why always hang out with her yeah," he laughed as my face colored at that.

And what's worse is that Becky was here to hear and see it all.

I could see her glare over at Randall then grab my shoulder, "Or maybe garbage isn't her type," she shouted after him, "It would involve lowering her standards," she yelled, and I grabbed her hand hoping to drag her away from a fight, "Let's just go," I urged her.

I managed to drag her away with Randall shouting obscenities after us, but didn't care to hear them out at all.

"God, what an asshole," Becky spat as she walked with me to the cafeteria while looked behind me to make sure Randall didn't follow us or that no one from his click was around.

"How can you put up with that," Becky asked me, "Why didn't you stand up to him," she touched my shoulder, "Is it cause of what he said," she asked me as we got our food and went outside to eat.

I looked down, and shook my head, "No…not really. It actually doesn't bother me. I know it's not true," I looked back up at her, "And you do too," I paused taking in her face, "You do know that I'm not…right?" She asked her.

To my relief her face eased into a smile, "Of course I do. And for the record, there's nothing wrong if you are like that. Hell, if you were, and liked me, I'd be flattered! That way it proves I'm hot to girls too," she laughed, "And at the end of the day at least I can have someone to work my frustrations out with," she saw my face as I felt it heat up, and laughed, "I'm kidding!"

I laughed with her, "Right," feeling myself relax we kept on talking, about today and then the plans for the weekend came up, "So are we still on for that weekend. The party," I asked her.

Becky looked sheepishly guilty at that and bit her lip, "I'm…I can't I've got plans," she smiled past her bite.

Feeling myself deflate, I frowned, "Oh…oh okay. Wait a second is it the older guy," I inquired accusingly, "You're gonna blow me off for a hookup," I asked.

She groaned, "Ronnie, c'mon it's just the weekend and I'll make it up to you just let's skip this weekend's plans," she pleaded, "Besides you can still go without me. I can't be your security blanket forever," she gave me a smile.

Grumbling to myself, I conceded, "Fine…but I'll think about it," I mumbled.

"Good that's the spirit, you can go to a party by yourself. Get out there," Becky grinned at me proudly, "I think I'm a bad influence on you," she winked at me.

Snickering to myself I shook my head, "Trust me, you're not," I muttered, and with that I finished my lunch and decided to go to the library to work on some homework then go down to the tutoring center.

Working with Graham would be a pain in the ass, but unlike Randall, I could partially tune out Graham at least. The rest of the day worked out well for me, and Becky bid me good luck giving me a hug and told me to enjoy myself this weekend – I knew that she would.

In fact I think it was out of spite that I decided not to go and just stay in my dorm and read instead, eventually I passed out.

The next day when I woke up, Becky wasn't back yet, but that didn't surprise me at all.

Sunday came by, and still there was no Becky; again this wasn't unusual of her, and I thought she would be back by this evening, while going through my usual weekend routines – cleaning, studying, working on homework and projects, making sure to eat in between free times, then getting ready to settle down. Again, no Becky – I tried to dismiss any concerns I had by texting then calling her cellphone and leaving a voicemail. I tried to refrain from calling her mom, knowing Becky would hate that, and it was already late enough as it was. Mrs. Roberts was probably asleep by now.

I lied down on my bunk and decided to watch some movies on my laptop before falling into a restless sleep.

Monday had arrived, and Becky still wasn't back.


End file.
